1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable control devices and more particularly, to a cable control assembly which is designed for mounting in a control panel of a tractor or other powered machine and for operating a pair of control cables connected to a remotely controlled engine or other mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shiftable controls for operating control cables of equipment is well known in the art in connection with lawnmowers, snow blowers, tillers, tractors and other utility equipment. Such equipment typically includes an engine throttle, choke as well as a variety of other controllable devices such as blades, transmissions, ground drive units, power take-offs and the like. It is also known to mount cable controls in openings in control panels.
More recently, the ability to provide a control cable assembly as a snap-in unit has developed as a desired option. One such unit is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,487, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. That control, and others like it, operate using a housing which substantially encloses a detent mechanism to which a shiftable lever is attached. The cable control assembly of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,487 patent is advantageous, in that it can be mounted for positive or negative action, requires fewer parts, can be held at several positions because of the use of a detent spring, and is easily attached to the control panel of the equipment.
However, the panel-mount cable control assembly of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,487 patent has several limitations necessitated by the advantages it presents. It and other panel mount control assemblies are often limited to the control of only a single cable. Moreover, the provision of different functions for several lever controls is not contemplated. Finally, the ability to provide smooth functioning over a continuous operating range is limited by the use of the detent spring.
Thus, a need has developed for a different panel mount cable control assembly which affords the operator different operating characteristics, while still providing an economy of parts and simplicity in the assembly.